iWish: A Creddie Story
by TheDiscoDolphin
Summary: Everyone knows Freddie's love for Carly, but what happened if his love was returned?


**iWish: A Creddie Love Story**

**Summary:**

_**Everyone knows Freddie's love for Carly Shay, but what happens when everything falls apart when new boy arrives in Carly's love life?**_

_**Will Freddie decease to excist? Or will he stand tall and proud?**_

**Chapter One: iCarly=iGone**

**I walk into the iCarly set, look around, smiling because of all the wonderful memories this place gave me. My two best friends, Sam and Carly, and I first began the internet sensation when we were all around thirteen. It's been set every Friday since the first episode that we ditch whatever we were doing at the moment, meet at Carly's house, and shoot the show. I remember my first kiss…with Sam, how much she humiliated me when she told ALL iCarly viewers that I had never been kissed and the whole school made fun of me. Now look at me, I'm dating her. Oops! Sorry that I forgot to mention that tiny detail. I remember the first 'I love you Fredward.' We were at our third date, dating two months at that time. We were eating at ****Red Lobster.**** I was eating crab, she was eating, of course, steak, which they surprisingly have there. I was completely and totally shocked when our waitress, Anne said yes. Sam turned to me and smirked. My mouth at this point was hanging out like a dumb idiot. **

**Now for the shock of all iCarly fans, Sam became…a girly girl, polite, and ACTUALLY has manners. It was about oh um…six months ago? She came onto the iCarly set wearing a mini mini skirt, a pink baby doll t-shirt, and strapped high heels. HIGH HEELS?!?! My friend, Samantha Puckett, wearing HIGH HEELS! I couldn't believe my eyes. **

**Now Carly, on the other hand, has become Sam in a way, or old Sam you can say. She now is the school bully, even worse than Sam was on her worst days. She is now into skulls, fishnet leggings, black make-up, and black clothes. Now the only comments that I hear from iCarly viewers about Carly are 'What happened to awesome Carly?', 'When are you gonna stop wearing those fake clothes, Carly?', or my favorite, 'I MISS the REAL Carly Shay!' which strangely came from my ex that I hate so much, but on this subject I agree with her, Valerie. **

**I saw Valerie a couple of weeks ago and she did look pretty happy, new boy following her around like a little love sick puppy. I just shook my head at the sight. Then we she realized I was there, to try and make me jealous, she started making out with new guy, I hurled, it was so gross. New guy soon realized why she wasn't into the kiss and left her, I laughed at the sight. She deserved what she got.**

**Carly said she couldn't handle Sam's new look, us dating, everything anymore. So there is no longer iCarly, the show I've loved since I was 13. I was so sad when Carls said she was quitting the show. No matter what, that show has been a huge part of my life. I still come to the studio and walk around, acting like iCarly was still there. No matter what I will never forget Carly's old smile, her old laugh, her old energetic ways…the old Carly Marie Shay. **

**I know everything has changed, right? Oh! One more thing, Carly, Sam, and I are no longer friends. Of course, Sam and I are still friends, the obvious, but Sam and Carly soon drifted after they both changed, then Carls and I drifted too. I just can't imagine our friendship gone, it's just too weird. I mean, yes we have not been friends before, but that was like for 2 hours. It's been SIX MONTHS!!!! **

**Someone opens the door, which creeks now, I turn around and see a very sad Sam, obviously she was remembering the before punk Carly Shay, as was I.**

**I look at her and give her a warming half-smile, "You miss her?"**

**She just looks at me, hugs me, cries in my chest, and nods through all her tears, saying, "I miss her, Freddork, I want her back NOW!"**

**I kiss the top of her head, ready to cry also, but I hold it back, "Me too, me too."**

**She pulls back and looks me in the eyes, "I'm actually here to talk about something important." She bites her lower lip. Oh gosh! How I love it when she does that!**

**I am very concerned now, "What is it, Sam?"**

**Then I heard the words I had not been wanting to hear ever since we fell in love…**

**Chapter Two: iGoodbye**

"**I'm sorry, but we have to break up."**

"**Wha-Why?" My voice was breaking, I was ready to cry, I was saying goodbye to the only girl I love.**

"**Carly is the reason."**

"**How is she the reason?"**

"**She loves you and won't shut up about you," she then turned on her new high heels that I got her last night and walked out of the door, out of my life.**

**I stare at that door for the longest time, thinking it has some kind of curse because that both Sam and Carly left me in.**

**As I was walking home, in tears may I add. Some girl walked up to me and kissed me, I pushed her off, and heard a big bang on the wall, which I guess was her hitting the wall so hard because I didn't even look up at the person when I heard the bang. I just walked in my apartment and slammed the door, running to my room.**

**I remember what Carly always used to say,' If someone truly loves you, they will come in at the worst time possibly and comfort you.'**

**As I remember that, I feel arms, hugging me. I look up and see…old Carly? How could she be here? I didn't ask and just kept crying. Suddenly "Carly" started talking.**

"**Whats wrong, Freddie?"**

**Through my tears, I said, "Sam broke up with me," I then glared at her madly, "Because of you!" I pushed her away into the bookshelf, books falling and covering her.**

**I took advantage of this moment, grabbed my jacket, running out of that place that I call home.**

**I walked onto the street, looking like oh who is he?…Oh! Jesse McCartney in his music video of ****She's No You.**** I saw a familiar face, it couldn't be could it? I got closer and saw it was…Sam kissing Gibby?!?! I was so heartbroken at seeing that, I just ran away without even saying goodbye, crying. **

**I ran about oh six blocks? I find a spot in between the street and the wall. I stand on the wall, crying, slowly sliding down the wall until PLOP! I fall on the floor. I watch couples pass, some young, some old, only making me cry harder. The only thing that interrupted my thoughts was a familiar voice.**

"**Freddie?" A concerned voice said.**

"**Yea," I looked up and saw Spencer holding onto a girl by the waist tightly.**

**He whispered in the girl's ear and the girl walked away, he bent down to where I was, "What's wrong?"**

**In between sniffles, I said, "Sam…broke…up…with…me."**

**He looked like he understood and patted my back, "Man, you'll be ok. Just say to yourself, 'I belong with someone who loves me and will treat me right.'" He smiled at me.**

**I decided to make a joke about it, "When did Spencer become serious?"**

**He smiled, "Ever since her," He points to the girl he was with and laughed.**

**I smile back at him, "Spence never changes."**

**He smiles back, "Of course."**

**His girl nods at him and he says he has to go. I let them leave, my thoughts are still are on what serious Spencer said, 'I belong with someone who loves me and will treat me right.' and smiled, Spencer is finally giving good advice.**

**I was so proud of my childhood childish friend, he was finally becoming a man.**

**Chapter Three: iAm Getting A New Beginning**

**I start walking towards my apartment when I get ambushed by…paparazzi?**

**One said, "Why did iCarly get cancelled?"**

**I start talking into the mic, "We all just grew apart."**

**Another one asked, "Did you and Sam ever date?"**

**I look down, biting my lower lip to keep me from crying, "Don't you think that's a little personal?"**

**The same one shook his head, "No, I don't think so."**

**I shook my head, looking up when I realized I was gonna be ok, "Yes, yes we did."**

**They all asked questions about why because we used to hate each other and my only response was, "We changed."**

**Which was true because she's now a girly-girl and won't hurt a fly, and I'm failing ALL of my classes. I wish I could still be the "tech geek," but I can't, it's no longer me. I think back of the days of the very first iCarly. The craziness, the excitement, the fun, most importantly…the laughter.**

**Only one thing ran through my mind that I haven't pictured of in three years is Carly's old smile. The only thing that used make me smile, blush, and feel like I belonged somewhere.**

**The only thing that felt right.**

**Chapter Four: iWelcome Back, Carly Shay**

**I finally got into the Bushwell Plaza to my mom and Lewbert making out…again! Gosh! Lewbert is nice now, wart was removed, and actually looks nice, but what I hate about him, there's never a moment when his lips aren't locked with my mom's. It is disgusting. **

**I walk into Carly's apartment and see a sign that reads "Welcome Home, Carly Shay." **

**I smile and turn to Spencer, "Is she really back?"**

**He shakes his head to the elevator, "Look for yourself. The iCarly set is where she is." **

**I do as he says and push the up button, when it arrives, I get in, press iCarly. I wait about five minutes until I see my old tech cart that I loved, turned the corner and saw the Carly Shay I loved, I smiled, ran up and hugged her. She finally had that simply flawless brunette color to her hair back, that gorgeous smile that I haven't seen in years, her bouncing energy. It was like I had time traveled to the past to where we had the fun, crazy, non-sense show iCarly. **

**She pulled back, smiling, "Do you know what my biggest mistake is?"**

**I shook my head, "No, tell me."**

"**Letting you, Sam, iCarly, AND the REAL Carly Shay walk out of my life," she smirked now.**

**I smirked back, "Why me? I just thought I was your stupid tech producer." I joked.**

**She smiled, obviously remembering, "No I realized I love you."**

**My mouth dropped, "When did you find this out?"**

**She looked me in the eyes, totally serious, "A year ago."**

"**A year AGO?!?!" I was now totally freaking out.**

**She looks down at her feet, "Yes."**

**I lift her chin up, "Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**You would've called me a freak."**

"**No I wouldn't have, I'm not that mean," I give her a please-believe-me-I-want-you-in-my-arms smile.**

"**Also, I wanna have iCarly in my life again."**

"**That maybe a problem."**

"**Why?"**

"**Sam and I broke up and I don't wanna talk to her for a while." **

**Her face then scrunched up, "Whoops!"**

**I hear the elevator ding, and out walks a very calm Sam.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

**Sam smirked at me, "Freddork, get the show set up."**

**I smiled at her, walked over to my tech cart, and amazingly it worked on the first try.**

**Old Sam appeared and said, "Let's go."**

**I did what I thought I'd never do again…"We are live in three…two…one." I pointed to Carly and Sam.**

**I checked on the computer monitor and saw that we had over ten million views while Carly and Sam where doing the intro, then I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before…the camera was set up just like it used to be when I couldn't hold the camera because I was gonna be in it. I looked at Carly and Sam, then something happened that I found odd…Sam disappeared and Carly and me are the only ones in the room, she's in slow motion and glowing. I smiled.**

**I was in this daydream until Sam snapped her fingers in my face, telling me to return to reality and said to switch to the other camera and I did as I was told and got in front of the camera, Sam on one side of me, and Carly on the other.**

**I turn to both of the girls, "So what are we gonna do?"**

**The girls turn to each other and smirk, "We are gonna answer questions from our fans."**

"**Ok," I look down at my remote. "Our first fan is from Canada and her name is Angel. Go ahead Angel." Our plasma came out and we saw Angela.**

"**Freddie, I heard a rumor from the paparazzi and I wanna know if it's true."**

**I smiled, "Ok, shoot."**

"**Did you and Sam ever date?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Are you single now?" was her next question.**

"**Yes" was my only reply.**

**We then said goodbye to Angel and I introduced a Janette from Seattle.**

"**Freddie, will you date me?" was her question.**

**Sam laughed, and I shook my head telling her I was just not ready for another relationship. Which in reality, I just wanted Carly to date me.**

**Another couple of people came and passed, until we stopped at one that didn't have a relationship question. It was…Miss Briggs?**

"**Why did you three stop being friends?"**

**We all smiled, this was something we could answer together.**

**Sam answered this one, "Carly became a trouble maker, even worse than me," she pointed to herself. "I became a good girl. Freddie became my boyfriend and not as smart."**

**I laughed, finally realizing what she meant, I turned to her, "Hey!"**

**We all laughed. I looked at Carly and smiled. She looked down and blushed. I smiled, got Mrs. Briggs off, I grabbed my camera and turned off the other one.**

**Sam said, "If you have anymore questions, just ask them on our channel."**

"**Ok, we are out in three…two…one," I logged us off.**

**Carly's head was still down, I lifted her chin up with my finger, and kissed her. I swear when we kissed, the whole world disappeared, only leaving two people…Carly and me. I pulled back as soon as I remembered Sam was there.**

"**Can we talk, Freddie?"**

**I smiled at Carly, "Yes."**

**She pulled me into a corner far away from Sam.**

"**What's up?"**

"**I just wanted to know that you are DEFINITELY broken up with Sam for good."**

**My face then had a puzzled look on my face, "Yeah, totally. Why?"**

"**I don't want to backstab my best friend when I ask you out."**

"**Oh…um." I stared at my feet, "Yeah, let's at least try it."**

**Her smile grew from a I-wish-I-wouldn't-have-said-that smile to a OMG!-YAY! smile. She tried pecking my lips, but failed. I laughed, grabbed her hand, and walked back over to Sam, our hands still intertwined. I smile and look at Sam, noticing something's wrong.**

"**What's wrong, Sam?"**

**She just looked down, weeping. "You guys are so cute," is the only thing she said before she left.**

**I told Carly that I had to go, she asked why, and I told her I'm gonna go see if Sam was okay, but I wasn't. I was running away…for my life. Before I felt my heart leave me once more, before Carly walked out that door…of my life.**

**I didn't know where I was going, but all I knew was wherever I was going, I was running. It's like in ****Forrest Gump,**** where Jenny says, "Run Forrest! Run!" except the voice in my head is saying, "Run Freddie! Run!"**

**There's only one thing wrong with this picture, though, but I don't know what it is, but it causes me to turn around the other way and run into the apartment to an awaiting Sam.**

**I scowled, "What are you doing here?"**

**She gave me a sinister grin, "What do you think?"**

**I smelled her, yep definitely drunk. I picked her up, took her to the lobby, dinged the bell, Lewbert walked out.**

**He gave me a fake smile, "How may I help you, Fredward?"**

"**First of all, it's Freddie. Second, please call my friend, Samantha Puckett's mom to come get her."**

**He gave me another fake smile, "Will do."**

**With that, I walked away, hearing my mother kicking Lewbert's butt to go and call Sam's mom and laughed. I kept on walking up to my apartment when Carly stopped me.**

"**What's up?"**

**She looked scared, "Spence-Spencer I-is cu-cu-" she couldn't say anymore.**

**I ran into the apartment and took the knife away from Spencer, "What the heck, man?"**

**He just stared at me with the eyes that were scary beyond belief.**

**I never knew why he did that that afternoon, but I just knew that I wanted him to quit. I wake up the next morning at four o'clock in the morning, turned on the news, my mouth instantly dropped.**

**Chapter Five: iAm Dreaming**

**A picture of Spencer came on the TV, "A man about in his mid-twenties was found dead in his apartment room with his younger famous sister, Carly Marie Shay from a beloved web show called iCarly. This was her reaction."**

**The news then showed a very stressed Carly, walking down a street I knew very well, Rose Lane. It was named very well because every time you turned you saw a rose. **

"**How are you, Carly?"**

**She didn't smile or look at the reporter, "Horrible."**

"**I know what it's like."**

**She turned to the reporter, staring coldly, and snapped at them, "No you don't! I was the closest person to him!" She started crying, "I miss him so much," and ran off.**

**The reporter called her name several times, but she didn't even turn around. Then the original reporter came on.**

"**What was Carly's brother's name?" A picture of Spencer came on, "Spencer Travis Shay."**

**I immediately turned off the TV and cried as soon as I heard that.**

**Chapter Six: iDid you-?**

**I then saw Sam running through our door, in a tear strained, terrified looking face.**

**I immediately got up from the couch and grew terrified, "What's wrong?"**

**Her eyes grew big, "Carly won't come out of her room because of Spencer."**

**I walked out of my apartment, walked into the hall, and knocked on Carly's door.**

**Carly's strained voice answered, "Who is it?"**

"**Fredward Matthew Benson and Samantha Anne Puckett."**

**Carly opened the door and pulled us in violently.**

"**What do you want us to do?"**

**She looked up for the first time that night, puffy red eyes, tear-strained face, scared look on her face. I then noticed what she wanted to happen. She wanted to run away from the paparazzi, from the tabloids, from the government, from-from me.**

**I looked around me and saw Spencer's art projects at every corner I turned, the past was now haunting me. I remember each one clearly, the excitement in his voice, his childish ways. Then something caught my eye, everything looked different like it was torn to shreds. **

**I turned to Carly, "Did you-?" I pointed to the messed up art projects, I couldn't even finish my sentence.**

**She nodded, obviously knowing what I was trying to say.**

**I looked around the room, seeing everything I used to know and touch, destroyed, then I remembered the studio. I ran to the stairs and ran up three flight of stairs without losing my breath. I turned the knob, it almost falling off, but other than that, it looked like Spencer was still here. I then noticed something on my computer beeping, I ran over to it, turned the big screen on, and pressed play. We put three bean bags, all in a little circle, facing the plasma flat screen TV. Spencer came on, smiling, acting like everything was ok, it was dated hours before he was pronounced de-dead.**

"**The next iCarly you make, I will miss Carls, Sam, and Freddo. I love you guys. I just can't act like I love this life anymore. I love you guys so much and all the fans who have made iCarly alive all these years. No matter how hard all of you cry. I only did it because it was the best for Carly. Ok. Bye."**

**Those were his final words and they stabbed me like a knife.**

**Chapter Seven: iAm Sorry**

**The next day, Friday, on iCarly we played that exact same video for our fans. We then played a video from a fan that we were currently video chatting with.**

"**I'm so sorry Carly, I know what it's like to have someone very close to you pass away. My best friend, Alexz, passed away when we were eight years old. She had leukemia."**

**Carly had a very sad look on her face, "I'm sorry."**

**The girl smiled calmly, "It's ok. I'm better bout it now."**

**The girl then logged off.**

**I took a look at Carly and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. **

**I then turned the camera towards me, "iCarly will be back as soon as possible. Enjoy the tribute video of Carly's brother, Spencer Travis Shay."**

**I then turned off the volume for us. Calmed Carly down, turned on our volume, then played the video. I had to make Carly watch it, but she did watch it.**

**When the video was over, Carly turned to me.**

"**You did this for me?"**

**I nodded my head and hugged her. I then grabbed the camera. We finished iCarly with this. **

**Carly smiled and said, "Thank Freddie for that amazing video."**

**Sam said, "Thank him for being AH-mazing."**

**Carly then said, "But sadly, that's not enough, we won't upload for a while. iAm Sorry."**

**Chapter Eight: iWhat else is there to do?**

**I just stood there, the camera slipping through my fingers, mouth wide open, staring dumbfounded at Carly. Those words slipped out of her mouth like it was the easiest thing to do, but in reality, it was to her and I both saying to God to take our breath away to make us feel, touch, hear, smell, and taste for the last time. I couldn't believe this was the last iCarly for a while or possibly forever. **

"**A-are y-you k-k-kidding m-me, Carly?" I said.**

**She shook her head no fiercely. I logged us off before running away, grabbing my now packed bag, running for my life, ignoring Carly's shrieks for me to stop and calm down. **

**I turned to face her, "What else is there to do?"**

**Chapter Nine: iHow could you?**

**I then saw tears forming in her eyes, I instantly felt guilty, ran up and hugged her.**

**It took about ten minutes for her to calm down. Then I turned the other way and started on my journey again. **

**The last thing I heard from Carly Marie Shay was, "H-how c-could y-you?" **

**I ignored her and kept running.**

**Chapter Ten: iThree years later**

**Carly's POV:**

**It's been three years since I last saw my brother's face smiling at me, making art projects. Three years since I heard my last ex-boyfriend's shining voice, since I kissed him. Three years since I was known as Carly from my "AH-mazing" web show, iCarly. Three years of no progression. Th-three years of no Freddie, I'm now nineteen with a new man, his name is Lucas. Yes, the guy who plays Fred. Freddie and I just drifted away and never officially broke up, but I guess we did because we haven't talked in the three years he's been gone. I'm now in college, co-ed. Lucas is the dorm right across from mine. My dorm roomie is Sam, I know, who would of thought Sam would go to college, but oh well. Lucas is getting a new roomie tomorrow, so that means I won't be able to sleep in his dorm anymore. People are saying that the new boy looks just like Freddie Benson from that weird old web show, iCarly, did. Sam, Lucas, and I have never told anyone that Sam and I are from that weird old web show, iCarly. Lucas still plays Fred, and now is the most hilarious thing on the web, and I'm very proud of him. Every now and then, I think about where Freddie is and if he thinks about me, just like I think about him. I'm walking down the hall and I see this guy, obviously new, my heart starts running like it did whenever Freddie was near.**

"**May I help you?"**

"**Yes, where is A20?"**

**That was Lucas's room, obviously his new roommate.**

"**Right down this hall, last one on the right. May I ask, what's your name?"**

"**It's Alec Hernandez, yours?"**

"**Carly," I smiled and shook his awaiting hand. "Oh! And your roommate's name is Lucas."**

**He smiled an only Freddie smile, "Thanks. Bye."**

"**You're Welcome. Bye." I walked away.**

**I walked to the only steakhouse on campus, found Sam, and sat down.**

"**Hey Carls."**

**I smiled, "Hey, have you seen Lucas' new roommate?"**

**Sam shook her head no, "Why?"**

"**He looks and acts EXACTLY like our Freddie."**

**Her mouth dropped, "What's his name?"**

"**He says it's Alec Hernandez."**

**She laughed, "No way, could it be him?"**

**Then "Alec" came in.**

"**Look," I pointed to him. "Doesn't that look like Freddie?"**

"**Yes, yes. I guess he does."**

**Suddenly "Alec" gave me a very charming smile. Lucas walked in behind him and my smile grew. Lucas then sat with Sam and I, pecked my lips and introduced "Alec" to Sam.**

**I just sat there and smiled at "Alec", "Hello Alec."**

**He smiled at me, "Hey Carly."**

"**You ready?" Lucas stuck his elbow out to me.**

**I smiled, "Yes. Bye Alec. See ya Sam."**

**Sam and Alec waved goodbye in unison.**

**I smiled, thinking about how Alec and Freddie are so alike while walking to where Lucas was taking me to where we were having our date.**

**As we walked into this fancy French restraunt, Lucas stopped instantly, got down on one knee.**

"**Carly Marie Shay, I love you with all my heart, soul, and body. Will you please marry me?"**

**I started balling, how could I say no? **

"**Yes, I will marry you."**

**He put the ring on my wedding finger, stood up and kissed me tenderly.**

**I then ran, grabbing his hand, too excited to tell Sam, totally forgetting our dinner date in that fancy French restraunt. As soon as we reached my dorm, I fell back instantly on my bed. Sam asked what was wrong.**

**I sighed merrily and said in a sing-song voice, "Nothing."**

**She instantly sat up on her bed, "Did he-?"**

"**Yes," I didn't even let her finish her sentence.**

"**Oh my gosh!" She squealed, tugging on my hand to see the ring. **

**I laughed and showed her. We suddenly hear a scream come from Lucas' room.**

"**OH MY GOSH! CONGRATS!" Then I heard Alec say very sarcastically. "NOT!"**

**Gosh! How can we ever please him now? He's yelling at Lucas for no reason. I walked fiercely over to Lucas' room. I knocked on the door, waiting for about a minute for them to stop fighting and answer the door.**

**Luke smiled, "Hey Carls."**

**I smiled, "Hi Luke." **

**I turned to Alec and pointed at him, "Why do you not like the idea of me marrying Luke?"**

**He got scared and backed up, "I love you, I need you."**

"**How do you need me after one day?"**

"**Not one day, eight years."**

**I got **_**extremely**_** confused, "What do you mean?"**

**He looked down and said softly, "I'm Freddie Benson."**

**I gasped and just stood there, frozen.**

**Chapter Eleven: iWhy did you come back? iWhy now?**

**Freddie waved his hand in front of me, before I hit the floor with a loud THUD! Then everything turned black. I didn't know how to wake up or what just happened. All I knew was I was mad at Freddie, or Alec, or whoever he is. I found myself in a white room, in a white outfit, when I woke up.**

**I rubbed my head, trying to make the headache go away, "Where am I?"**

**Luke smiled at me, "You're at the hospital, honey. Thank you god for waking her up."**

**I smiled at him, tried to get up, but I was in to much pain to even sit up, so I just let myself slide back down on the bed.**

"**Why am I here?" I turned to my best friend, Sam.**

**She turned to Luke, "He knows, I don't. I wasn't there."**

**I turned to face him, waiting for an answer.**

"**Alec said he was your ex, Freddie, and you just fainted from shock."**

"**Hi Carls," I heard a faint voice say.**

**I turned to the voice and saw Freddie, I smiled, "Hi Freddie."**

**He walked up to me, put his arms out to me to hug me, but I pushed his arms away.**

"**Why did you come back? Why now?" was all I could say before I burst into tears, thinking of the day he left me, the day I lost him and Spence.**

**Luke was instantly at my side, trying to comfort me, but only making me cry harder. He had the exact same cologne Freddie had on the day he ran away.**

**I remember three years ago, looking at the TV screen of iCarly, a reporter asking anyone if they had seen Freddie, asking if anyone had a clue to why this famous camera producer would run away from everything he loved.**

**Sam and I always knew why, it was because I called the last iCarly, everything he's ever wanted. I've lived with that guilt for three stupid years. I just wish I could take it all back, but I know I can't. **

**He just looked at me in shock, speechless, "I thought you would be happy to see me."**

"**I am, but everything is finally perfect and-" I groaned, it was the only thing I could do besides rip his head off. Man that sounds nice right now.**

"**And you want it to stay that way, I get it. Bye Sam, Bye Carls. Luke?" He looked concerned at Luke.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Take good care of my Carly, I still love her, you know?"**

**He smiled, "I know and I will."**

**Freddie kissed my forehead, then he left.**

**I couldn't believe I just let him slip through my fingers again. I tried running after him, but the chords that were attached to me swung me back on the white, boring, plain, stupid bed, just like my life. Plain, boring, dull. He left for the third time in my life, all I could was yell out for him. Unluckily, he didn't hear me and if he did, he didn't come back running to my awaiting arms to smell the cologne that I love. If only he knew that, I, too love him like he loves me. **

**Chapter Twelve: iForever Gone**

**Freddie's POV:**

**When Carly basically kicked me out of her life, I was heartbroken, but you should've seen her face when I said I understood, she was the one who was brokenhearted. Man! This girl really confuses me. As I got farther and farther from Carly's room, I kept hearing her scream my name at the top of her little lungs. I was sad to say goodbye, but I had to. **

**When I arrived at my dorm room, I left a letter for Luke. It went like this.**

_**Dear Lucas,**_

_**I hope you're happy with Carly and I give the best of wishes to you and her on your marriage. I love you guys both. You're like the brother I never had. She's my little angel. I love you guys both and Sam more than you there'll ever know. I just wish it didn't have to end like this.**_

_**Goodbye,**_

**Fredward M. Benson**

**I wrote a similar one like that to Sam. To Carly, I told her about how much I still love her, then to only her I gave her my cell phone number. After I finished Carly's letter, I put Lucas' on his coffee table. Sam and Carly's letters went through their mail slot on their door. Well I guess it was time for the hardest part…goodbye. As I walked out of my college dorm for the last time, tears welted in my eyes. I knew this time, for sure, it would be the last time I would see Carly. I couldn't handle the thought. One of the staff tried to stop me, but I outran them. **

**Chapter Thirteen: iWhat the heck?**

**When I finally reached my '99 truck, I started it, just my luck, it died on me. **

**I kicked it, "You stupid truck!"**

**I heard a voice calling out to me, I turned to the voice, and saw…you guessed it, Carly. **

**I smiled, "Hey Carly."**

**She smiled sweetly back at me, "FREDDIE!"**

**She was now running to me, hug-tackling me.**

**We landed on the ground, her on top of me, both of us laughing.**

**I then looked her deeply in the eyes, "What are you doing here?"**

**She smiled at me, "Stopping you from leaving me again, I can't stand one more day without you by my side as my friend…or lover." She looked into my eyes on lover.**

"**B-but what about Lucas?"**

**Lucas walked out from the fog, "I saw the way you two look at each other and let her go to who she was supposed to be with-" He stopped suddenly, looking down for a while then back up at us, obviously this was hard for him to say.**

"**M-me?" I said cautiously.**

**He nodded, a single tear slipped from his eye. I couldn't stand to see him cry, so I walked over to him, hugged him, and tried to comfort him.**

**We all soon started walking back to our dorms, Carly under my arm, both of us smiling, Sam's arm around Lucas, still trying to calm him.**

**We all went into Carly and Sam's dorm, they found their letters instantly. Carly began reading hers, we all listened.**

"**Dear Carly, I hope you feel better. This is the last letter you will receive from me. I just want to let you know that no matter what, no matter how many miles separate me from you, I will always love you. Do you know what I was thinking the three years we were apart? How much I needed you. I love you, Carls. Sincerely, Freddie M. Benson. P.S. My number is 817-931-0210"**

**She started balling, hugging me, at that moment I knew where I belonged.**

**Sam then opened her letter and began reading it. **

"**Dear Samantha," She glared devilishly at me, then continued. "I love you, your like my sister. My first love, the biggest bully in Ridgeway Middle School, and best friend of Carly Marie Shay. No matter what you will always be the sister that I will never want," she looked up at me and smiled. "The girl you should **_**NOT **_**mess with. I just wish there were more words to say how much I want you happy. So I guess this is goodbye. Fredward M. Benson."**

**Carly then called me off to the side, I walked over to her.**

"**What's wrong?"**

**She smiled, "Nothing. Everything's perfect. You. Me. Us."**

**Then she kissed me, holding the sides of my face, ever so tenderly, in the background I heard Sam and Luke cheering.**

**Chapter Fourteen: iReturn home**

**A couple of weeks later, on fall break, Carly and I returned to my house to well, the way I left my mom, making out with Lewbert. At first she didn't know we were there, then I cleared my throat. Lewbert, of course, was angry, but mom started tearing up. Carly and I walked out, closing the door behind us, as soon as the door closed, we broke into hysterical laughter. Lewbert? Out of all people? Come on. We walked back in and then I noticed a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.**

**I pointed to the ring, "That wasn't there the last time I saw you."**

**Mom smiled, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I married Lewbert."**

**Carly and my mouths dropped in unison.**

"**You've got to be kidding me."**

**Just my luck, she shook her head like she was serious.**

**I looked at Carly, scared to death.**

"**So-so th-that means I have to call him my dad?"**

**Lewbert cut in, "Of course not, you can still call me Lewbert or step dad."**

**Oh gosh! I felt like I was gonna puke. I quickly ran to where the restroom was and gave the toilet some life.**

**Like no matter how much time passed, it was still just me and Carly, being the weird kids we had always been. Only this time around, the weird kids who are in love. **

**Yeah, we found out that no one had bought Carly's old apartment, so we got the keys, called Sam, and got ready to make an iCarly. **

**I began the show today, Friday, "Hey everyone of Earth and beyond. Today we are going to talk about what has happened since we last updated. First with me, Lewbert, our old doorman is now my step-father."**

**Carly went up next, "We finally got Freddie back and I'm dating him again."**

**Sam went up next, "I'm finally dating again…Lucas."**

**Carly and I started freaking out. I suddenly remembered in the middle of our freak out session that we were live.**

"**Um, guys."**

"**What honey?"**

"**We are on live."**

**Carly blushed, "Woops!"**

**Sam then took over, "For our six year iCarly video. I have something to suggest."**

"**What is it?" Carly and I said in unison.**

"**We all do a music video LIVE! With…the Jonas Brothers."**

"**Yeah, that could be fun."**

**Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Frankie came onto the iCarly set as soon as we said that.**

**I was utterly confused, "What are you guys doing here?"**

"**Here for the music video."**

"**Which song?"**

**Carly turned to me, "You're choosing."**

"**Why me?"**

"**You're usually left out."**

"**Okay, how about…" I paused to think about which song we would do. "Turn Right?"**

**I only chose that song because I knew it very well and everyone would be able to sing it because it's so slow and sweet. Every time it said, "So turn right, into my arms, turn right, you won't be alone," I looked at Carly and smiled, every time, she blushed.**

**I just couldn't help but think to myself, **_**iHave finally returned home.**_

**Chapter Fifteen: iFamily**

**Six years after the sixth anniversary of iCarly, Carly and I had two twin six year olds of our own. Both of them were girls, one had blonde hair and was a rebel, so obviously we named her Samantha Anne Benson, the other one looks **_**exactly **_**like her sister except she has red hair and freckles and stays out of trouble. Most of the time if we get called down for her, she has excelled a class. Her name is Claire Rose Benson. Carly and I are still best friend's with Sam and Lucas, who are now Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Cruikshank. They also have a six year old son named Fred Matthew Cruikshank.**

**They even have started their own web show, with our help, of course. They named their show the cutest show ever… iFred.**

**Samantha said, "It's a tribute to all of our parents, uniting iCarly and Fred."**

**Their show is a family effort really, if we didn't think something was good, they wouldn't be doing it and I was once again a tech producer, the thing I live and breathe for. For them, we took them a step higher and took them to have their own show on TV, Sam, Carly, Luke, and Me, too. I was still the tech producer, Sam, Carly, and Luke join them every time we record. The kids love it, also along the way are finding love. Every time I see Claire and Fred flirting I smile and wrap my arm around Carly's waist. Only thinking about how much I love her and how much it took us to end up here.**

**The only thing I know that is true-Happily Ever Is Closer Than You Will Ever Believe.**

**And that is the story of how Carly and Freddie fell in love, well just one of the ways.**

**Epilogue:**

**Carly's POV:**

**I guess I'm like Bella, from Twilight, the lamb, and Freddie's my Edward, my lion. Claire, Samantha, and Fred grew up. They stayed best friends and continued iFred. Claire and Fred started dating when they were both thirteen. Samantha is still single. They are all eighteen now, Claire and Fred are still a thing. Did I mention that Freddie loves getting me pregnant?**

**The End**


End file.
